


Movie Night

by allenxxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, Married Couple, Movie Night, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allenxxwest/pseuds/allenxxwest
Summary: Barry and Iris have movie night.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HartSense26809](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/gifts).



> Heyo so i decided to write again because why not. This is another short one shot because i don't have the heart to write another multiple chapter like i did my very first fan fic. This is for HartSense26809 thank you sm for all the support you've been giving me lately it really means a lot. Hope you enjoy!!❣💘💖

Friday's were movie nights for Barry and Iris. They would always settle down on the couch with Barry resting his back against the couch and Iris curled up next to him with her head resting in the crook of Barry's warm freckled covered neck. They would keep a bowl of popcorm in between them with a blanket big enough to cover them both and tonight was no different.  
Iris was in the kitchen cutting the brownies she had just taken out of the oven ten minutes ago. Even though they had popcorn she figured she'd make them because it was Barry's turn to pick the movie which is usually a documentary or something boring. At least she would be enjoying something. 

"Babe hurry up I'm about to start the movie." Barry yelled from the living room couch before shoving popcorn into his mouth. 

"I'm coming!" Iris responded. She grabbed the plate full of brownies before making her way to her spot next to Barry on the couch. She set the plate of brownies down on the table and lifted the blanket up so she could snuggle into Barry. Once she was settled she reached for the plate of brownies to set them on her lap before taking a hug bite of one, moaning at the taste. Barry laughed. 

"What?" She asked after she finished chewing. Barry looked at her and smiled before putting his arm around her a pulling her close. He shook his head.

"Nothing you're just super cute." Barry said before leaning in to kiss her. Her lips were warm, full and oh so soft. He licked and nipped at her lips before twisting his tounge with hers and licking the little spot of brownie she had left on her lips. He moaned into her mouth kissing her harder until Iris put a hand on his chest to push him away slightly. 

"Babe the movie." Iris said pointing to the tv screen and smiling at him softly.

"Oh yea sorry." Barry said before grabbing the remote and pressing play. 

"So what are we watching?" Iris asked 

"Uh Star Wars." He replied smiling.

"Really Bear. You're such a nerd." Iris laughed before moving the brownies back on the table so she could cuddle up to Barry more. Barry just laughed 

"I am not. Star Wars is amazing i mean-" Barry starts to ramble about how amazing Star Wars is and she loves when this happens. She loves how his eye get big when he's really excited about something and how he talks with his hands. Which is excatly what he's doing and Iris just has to reach up and shut him up with a kiss because he shouldn't be this hot.

"Barry babe i love you but please stop talking and lets just watch the movie." Iris said once she breaks the kiss and goes back to laying on his chest.

"Yea ok sorry." He says blushing. Iris tries to stay awake through the moive really does but Star Wars wasn't that interesting to her and Barry babbling through it all didn't help because she just fell asleep to the sound of his voice.  
Barry looked down to hear Iris snoring softly and he smiled. He carefully got off the couch to turn off the movie before scooping Iris into his arms and carrying her to their bedroom. Even though she fell asleep it was still the best movie night ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay you made it to the bottom. Thanks for reading. Feedback is very much a appreciated.


End file.
